Back From The Past
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: What happens when two people from Troyella's and Zekepay's past comes back and kidnaps Gabriella and Sharpay. Now it's up to Troy and Zeke to get their girls back.
1. Chapter 1

"Nice shot Bolton." The coach of the L.A. Lakers said to the caption; Troy Bolton.

Yep that's right Troy Bolton went from being a wildcat to being the caption of the L.A. Lakers. After he graduated from UCLA, he had got drafted and 3 years later, he became caption all at the age of 25.

"Alright guys; great practice. Hit the showers." The coach said as the team did as they were told.

After they were finished with their showers, Troy and another one of the players were talking.

"So caption, what are you doing tonight." Mike asked his caption.

"Gabby and I are having dinner with some of friends tonight." Troy said smiling thinking about Gabriella.

"Speaking of Gabriella, there's your girl." Mike said pointing to the door.

"Hey I'll see you later. Troy said as he did a handshake with Mike and ran off to the door.

"Guess who." Troy said as he put his hands over Gabriella's eyes.

"Um Orlando Bloom." Gabriella said giggling.

"Ha, Ha very funny." Troy said as he spun her around in his arms.

"Just kidding babe." Gabriella said kissing him on the lips.

"So how is my beautiful wife today?" Troy said bulling back from the kiss. In their Senior year of college, Troy had finally asked Gabriella to marry him after dating since 8th grade and of course she said yes. A year later they got married in front of all their family and friends, In the same year, Troy got drafted and Gabriella became and actress and singer.

"I'm good. I finished my album finally." Gabriella said smiling at her husband of 3 years.

"Good, so what time our we meeting the gang." Troy said talking about their childhood friends, Chad and Taylor Danforth, who have been married for a year and Gabriella's cousin Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, who happens to be engaged.

"Zeke said to for everyone to meet there at 7:30." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Okay let's go." Troy said as him and his wife left.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"Babe, come on or we're going to be late." Troy said as he fixed his tie. Troy was wearing a Black Calvin Klein Tux with his hair pulled back.

"Clam down wildcat. I'm ready." Gabriella said as Troy turned around and his jaw dropped.

Gabriella was in a white Calvin Klein dress with her hair down in her natural curls and sliver 4in heels and matching jewelry.

"Troy, hello." Gabriella said as she waved her hand in his face. "Huh…wow, babe you look…" Troy said as he got lost in words.

"Aw thanks babe and you look pretty sexy yourself." Gabriella said smirking.

"I know, I try." Troy said as he kissed her and they left.

When Troy and Gabriella got to the Grand Lux, which happens to be Zeke's restaurant, the line was packed.

"Can I help you?" The host said as Troy and Gabriella walked up to him.

"We have reservations under Baylor." Troy said with a smile.

"Yes right this way." The host said as he took them to their table.

"Hey Brie-Ella, Superstar." Sharpay said as she saw Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Guys." They both said as they hugged everyone. The gang laughed, ate and talked as they did one of their usual hangouts.

"Man I can't believe you two are getting married in 4 months." Taylor said to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Yeah we know, But I still can't believe Chad got married." Zeke said as everyone started to laugh.

"Ha, ha very funny." Chad said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Aw it's okay baby." Taylor said as she kissed him.

"Hey Ria when does you and Shar's new season start." Zeke asked Gabriella seeing as her and Sharpay are the stars of the show The Dream Life which is going into its 5th season.

"It starts in 2 weeks." Gabriella said as Sharpay agreed.

"Yeah and they are still trying to get you three on the show." Sharpay said talking to Chad, Troy and Zeke.

"Well see about that. We have to see if Chad still remembers how to act." Troy said as the others laughed.

"Just because you were in about 7 shows in school and I was in 2 doesn't mean anything." Chad said as he glared at his best friend. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and memories.

"Alright guys me and Gabriella have to get out of here." Troy said as him and Gabriella said their good-byes and left.

"Well today was fun." Gabriella said as she and Troy got home.

"Yeah and it was good to hang out with the gang again." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Troy said as he kissed her neck.

"Well Sharpay and I have an interview and after that I'm free." Gabriella said as she smiled at her husband.

"Well how about I take my beautiful wife out for lunch." Troy said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I think I can clear my day for that." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Good. I Love you Brie." Troy said with a smile.

"I Love you too, Wildcat." Gabriella said as she and her husband shared a passionate kiss.

**There you have the first one. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Troy woke up to find his beautiful wife downstairs making breakfast, when he came down and sunk up behind her.

"Good morning babe." Troy said as he put his arms around Gabriella who jumped.

"God Troy, don't do that you scared me." Gabriella said as she slapped him on his bare chest.

"Sorry babe." Troy said as he laughed.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your stuff with Sharpay?" Troy asked as he helped his wife with the cooking.

"Yeah but I don't have to be at the studio for another 2 hours." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy and put their plates on the table.

"Okay when is this interview you have today." Troy said as he ate his breakfast.

"Um I have to be there by 10 so at about 12." Gabriella said as she ate her breakfast.

"So what are you going to before you pick me up for lunch?" Gabriella asked her husband with a smile.

"Hang out with the guys and watch you and Shar's interview." Troy said as he gave Gabriella one of his million dollar smiles as Gabriella rolled her eyes and put up their plates in the sink.

"Okay well you better be there to pick me up afterwards." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be there." Troy said as he kissed her.

"Now go and get ready." Troy said as he pulled back.

"Yes dad." Gabriella said as she laughed and went to go get ready.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Troy was sitting on the couch waiting for Gabriella's interview to start when the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he opened the door to find Zeke and Chad.

"Hey Troy." They both said as they walked into the mansion aka Troyella's home.

"So when does this interview start?" Chad asked as he sat in a chair opposite of Troy and Zeke who were on the couch.

"They're up next." Troy said as the T.V show came back on.

"_Hello everyone and welcome back. Now are next guest are the youngest, most famous singers/ actress in L.A; give it up for Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans." Jessica said as the two girls came out to all their fans; that happened to cheering._

"_Welcome ladies. It's so good to have you on the show." Jessica said as the two girls sat down next to each other. _

"_Thanks Jessica; it's good to be here." Sharpay said as Vanessa agreed._

"_So girls tell us about your new season of the Dream Life." Jessica asked the two girls._

"_Well in this season you have a lot more drama, romance and friendship between the characters." Vanessa said._

"_Yeah there are times when the crowd is going to be shocked at what the characters do." Sharpay added._

"_So everyone knows that you two play Vanessa Cater and Ashley Smith in the show and we want to know are you two anything like your characters?" Jessica as the two girls looked at each other. _

"_Yeah but only at certain times." Sharpay said._

"_Yeah like Vanessa is the sweet girl yet the one that always has something up her sleeves." Gabriella said as she smiled._

"_And Ashley is the naughty one yet the one who loves to party." Sharpay said as everyone clapped._

"_But the thing that we have in common with out characters is that they are big daddy's girls." Gabriella said as Sharpay agreed._

"They got that right. They really are daddy's girls." Troy said as the guys laughed.

"Yeah every time I did something I had to beg Sharpay not to tell Vance or I was dead." Zeke said as Chad and Troy laughed.

"_Okay now not only are you guys the most famous young stars but also you two are in the most cutest couples in Hollywood." Jessica said as everyone cheered when a picture of Zekepay and Troyella came up._

"_So Gabriella how is it to be married to the L.A Laker's caption?" Jessica asked as Gabriella blushed and Troy smiled._

"_It's great. We had been together since we were younger and being married is great. We always had fun around and he is a great person inside and out." Gabriella said as everyone cheered and Troy blushed._

"_Okay now Sharpay you and Hollywood's famous chef; Zeke Baylor are getting married soon. Are you excited?" Jessica asked_

_. "Of course I can't wait. We'll be getting married in 4 months with all our friends and family and I know that Zeke is excited as well." Sharpay said as Zeke smiled._

"_Okay so well we ever be able to see the guys on the show." Jessica said as the two girls laughed. _

"_Um maybe we'll have to see. I'm sure they would love to be on the show." Gabriella said as Sharpay agreed._

"_Okay well there you have it. Thanks again girls for coming." Jessica said as the two girls smiled and left the stage._

Well that was fun." Sharpay said as the two girls laughed.

"Yeah so what are you doing now?" Gabriella asked her cousin.

"Um I have a photo shoot in an hour. What about you?" Sharpay asked.

"I have lunch with Troy." Gabriella said as she smiled.

"Aw isn't that cute." Sharpay said as Gabriella giggled.

"Sorry girls but you have fans who would like an autograph. Do you mind?" One of the workers asked the girls.

"No not at all." They both said as they went to all their fans.

"Hello and you guys name are?" Sharpay asked two guys that looked like their ages.

"Tyler and John." The two guys said as they got their autographs.

"Okay guys that all for today." The worker said as everyone left.

"Hey Shar didn't those last two look familiar to you?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yeah but I can't remember where we know them from." Sharpay said.

"Mrs. Bolton your husband is here." A worker said as he left.

"Thank you. Alright Shar I'll call you later." Gabriella said as the two girls hugged.

"Hey babe." Gabriella said as she got in the car and kissed Troy. "Hey. You did great on the interview." Troy said once they pulled back.

"Thanks and I think it would be great if you were on the show." Gabriella said as they started to drive.

"Yeah; so I can give my fans another reason to love me. Troy said with a smirk as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Later at the lunch date; Troy took Gabriella to her favorite place and they enjoyed their lunch together. After lunch they went for a walk in the park and loved every minute of it.

"So when is your next game?" Gabriella asked her husband as they walked hand in hand.

"Tomorrow and as long as my good luck charm is there I'm all good." Troy said as he kissed her.

"Seeing as you always have been my good luck charm." Troy said as he smiled.

"Aw Wildcat." Gabriella said as she kissed him again.

As they finished their walk the same guys from the interview came up to them.

"Hey; your Troy Bolton right? Can we have your autograph for our sisters?" John asked.

"Um sure." Troy said as he did the autographs and the two guys walked off.

"Hey babe those were the same guys I saw today." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her.

"Really; where."

"At my interview they got me and Sharpay's interview."

"Oh okay they look familiar." Troy said as they walked back to the car.

"That's what I told Shar." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"Well whatever lets get back home." Troy said as they drove home. Little did they know that they were being watched.

"When are we going to put this plan into action?" One of the guys said.

"We have to wait to get the two girls together and away form those men of theirs." The other said. "But don't worry it will be soon."

**There you have it. What do you think should happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude practice was great." Chad said to his best friend and caption Troy Bolton as they left from practice.

"Yeah I know but coach seems like my dad every time its time for a championship game." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well they are coaches they have to act that way." Chad said as both guys started to laugh.

"So you about to go meet Ella at work." Chad said as the two got to their cars.

"Yeah but I'll see you later at the game." Troy said as they did their handshake and then left.

"And where do you think you are going." Alex (played by Jessie McCartney in Gabriella and Sharpay's show) said as Vanessa (Gabriella) turned around.

"Going to Tyler's party." Vanessa said as she looked at her older brother.

"I don't think so; dad's not here and mom told me to watch after you and if you leave I'm totally telling.." Alex said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right and if you tell I'll just tell mom and dad how you came in the house last week drunk as hell which is why you skipped school the next day." Vanessa said as her brother eyes got big.

"You wouldn't."

"Troy me." Vanessa said with a smirk.

"Fine." Alex said as Vanessa smiled in victory.

"Cut; great work guys that's all for today." The director said as everyone left set.

"That was great Gabriella." Jessie said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Jessie." Gabriella said.

"So um I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime and.." Jessie said but was cut off.

"Jessie you know I married so that would be a no for the date." Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well if it doesn't work out you know my number." Jessie said as he winked at her and left.

"What part of your married didn't he get." Sharpay said as she walked up to her cousin.

"I don't know but he really needs to stop." Gabriella said as they walked to her dressing room.

"What is it with these boys asking out taken girls?" Sharpay said as Gabriella laughed.

"I know seeing as Taylor hasn't stop asking you out since this show started." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"I know even after I got engaged he is still trying. It's so pathetic." Sharpay said as the two girls started to laugh.

"Hey Gabriella; Troy is here." Jessica her assistant said.

"Okay; send him in. Thanks Jess." Gabriella said as Jessica smiled and went to go get Troy.

"Hey babe; Shar." Troy said as he came in and kissed Gabriella and then hugged Sharpay.

"Hey how was practice." Gabriella said as he sat down next to here.

"You know how it was with my dad before a championship." Troy said as the two girls nodded.

"Yeah like that only harder." Troy said as they started to laugh and he glared at him.

"Sorry babe but isn't it suppose to be like that." Gabriella said as Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway what were you girls talking about?" Troy said as he put his arms around Gabriella.

"Oh just how Jessie has asked Brie out for the 1300th time." Sharpay said as Gabriella glared at time.

"Doesn't he know you are married?" Troy said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but I don't think he gets it." Gabriella said as she laughed.

"But its not as bad as Taylor and Shar." Gabriella said as Sharpay glared and Troy laughed.

"Whatever I'll see you guys later at the game." Sharpay said as she said her goodbyes and left.

"Now before we leave I'm going to have to talk to Jessie again." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No you are not. I still need him for the show. After the show I don't care." Gabriella said as the two laughed and then left to go get ready for the big game. Little did they know that they were being followed and pictures were being taking but not by the props.

"When is she never with this guy." One of the men said as they followed the couple.

"I don't know but there has to be one time when she isn't with him but with our other girl." The other said.

"Well then we need to hurry up because I'm sick of looking at the two." The other said.

"Trust me just like the past I still hate to see the two." The other guys said as his knuckles turned white from watching the two go into their house.

**TROYELLA*TROYELLA*TROYELLA*TROYELLA**

"And Boston has the ball while taking a lead of 4 points with Boston at 78 and L.A at 74. Number 13 goes up for the shot for it to be blocked by number 8 and passed to number 14 who goes up for the three and it's good. This ends the end of halftime with L.A behind by 1 point." The mc said as the L.A cheerleaders came out.

"Wow the guys are playing like crazy." Taylor said as the others agreed.

"Yeah I haven't seen them play like this since the senior game at East High." Zeke said as the girls laughed.

After half time was over the game was on again and Troy and Chad and the entire team were playing like their lives counted on it. When there was 16 seconds left in the game both Troy and Chad looked at each other knowing what they had to do.

"Number 14 has the ball and with 12 seconds left he fakes to the left but goes up for the ball; oh but he pass it to number 8 who goes up for the shot and IT'S GOOD! LAKERS WIN!" The mc said as everyone ran onto the floor.

"Babe you did it." Gabriella said as she ran into Troy's arms and he spun her around.

"Yeah and with my good luck charm I knew I would." Troy said as he kissed her and they went to go celebrate with the rest of the team.

"Well it looks like he still has the moves." The mystery guy said.

"Well of course he does he was drafted right after college." The other said.

"Yeah and it seems that since the season is over that means its going to be harder to get her alone." The other said.

"So what are we going to do?" "Don't worry I got it all planed out." The guys said with a smirked.

**There you go tell me how it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Shar." Gabriella said as she came into Sharpay's dressing room.

"Hey what's up?" Sharpay said as she hugged her and then they sat down.

"Troy called and said that Taylor and Chad are coming over after we are done here. He told Zeke already." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Oh okay we have I think 2 more scenes to shoot." Sharpay said as the girls finished their work.

2 hours later the girls were finished and on their way to Troy and Gabriella's house while talking about Sharpay and Zeke's wedding.

"Man I can't wait until I get married." Sharpay said as the girls were on their way to the house.

"I know you can't but when are we going to pick out the dresses?" Gabriella said as she drove down the street.

"Well I thought about tomorrow since we are both off so." Sharpay started off but soon was cut off by a scream.

"Dude where is Shar and Gabster at?" Chad asked Troy as him, Taylor, Zeke and Troy all sat in the living room.

"I have no clue they should be on their way." Troy said as he looked at his watch.

"Filming might have run late." Taylor said as she looked at the boys.

"Yeah but one of them would have called." Zeke said as he started to get worried but before any of them could say something Troy's phone rang.

_(Troy talking) _**Jack talking**

"_Hello" _

"**Troy; are you with Zeke" **Jack said with a sad tone.

"_Yeah we're here with Chad and Taylor. Dad what's wrong you sound upset."_Troy asked his father worried.

"**Troy, you guys need to get to the hospital."**

"_Why. Dad what's going on?"_

"**Gabriella and Sharpay were in an accident." **Troy dropped his phone with wide eyes as he looked at the gang.

**At the Hospital**

In less than 20 minutes Troy, Zeke, Chad and Taylor all arrived at the hospital.

"Troy over here." Jack said as the gang ran over to him to find Gabriella's parents and Sharpay's along with Troy's and Zeke's.

"Dad where is Brie! What happened." Troy said as he looked at his parents who had tears in the eyes.

"Troy calm down we just got here. Once I called you they had just brought them in." Jack said as Troy sat down with his head in his hands.

"They're going to aright aren't they?" Zeke said as he looked at his parents.

"Don't worry son they are still in surgery but they are going to make it." Tyler; Zeke's father said as he watched his son do the same thing.

"I can't lose her. I just can't." Troy said as tears came down his face.

"Don't worry honey she'll be okay." Lucille said as she rubbed her son's back.

It's been 3 hours since anyone has heard anything on Gabriella and Sharpay and Zeke and Troy are getting more and more worried.

"What is talking them so long?" Zeke said as he paced back and forth.

"Honey you have to be patience. The doctor should come soon." Jessica said as she looked at her son.

"Patience! I can't do that when my fiancée might be dying." Zeke said as he got stressed.

"Look both you and Troy need to calm down Gabriella and Sharpay are strong they are going to make." Jack said as a doctor came in the room.

"Um… Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez?" The doctor asked as everyone stood up.

"We're their families. Are they okay?" Troy said as he looked at the doctor hoping his wife and the girl he saw as a little sister was okay.

"Um well they both lot a lot of blood we were able to stop it but I'm sorry to say that they have both been knocked into a coma." The doctor said as all the mothers and Taylor started to cry as Chad and the fathers helped them while Troy and Zeke had tears in their eyes.

"Th-They are going to wake up right." Zeke said as he looked at the doctor.

"It depends on them. If you want you can go see them but one visitor at a time. Gabriella is in room 214 and Sharpay 216." The doctor said as everyone nodded and he left.

"Troy, Zeke you two go we'll come in later." Greg said as the two nodded and went to the girl's room.

Troy's P.O.V

As I walked down the hall all I could think of was how I let this happened. I mean I woke up this morning with her in my arms and now she is in the hospital. I looked next to me and saw that Zeke looked just as depressed as I did. I stopped and realized that I was at Brie's door and looked to see Zeke by Shar's and we both looked at each other before I opened the door to find something I thought I would never see. I walked into the room and more tears started to came down my face. There she was my wife, the girl that I loved my whole life in a bed with cords everywhere. She had a bandage on her head and stitches in her left arm and she stilled looked beautiful. I walked over to the side of her bed and took a sit in the chair.

End of Troy's P.O.V

As Troy sat by her side he started to rub his hand on her cheek.

"Hey Brie; it's me. Baby; please wake up. You have to come back to me. I can't live without that and you know it." Troy said as tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Brie you remember when we told each other that we would always be there? Well in order for that to happen I need you here. If you can hear me just move on of your fingers; those fingers that I love so much." Troy said as he looked at her hand and tears came down harder as she didn't move any finger.

Her body was just lifeless.

Zeke's P.O.V

After I saw Troy walk in I followed his movement and did the same to find the love of my life looking lifeless. Usually she was bright and happy but now she had no type of emotion. I walked closer to her bed and sat down then held her hand. She had cords everywhere and a huge bandage on the right side of her head. I couldn't believe that this happened to her. Right now she was suppose to be in my arms and we are suppose to be at Troy and Gabriella's house hanging out but instead she is here in this bed.

End of Zeke's P.O.V

As Zeke looked at Sharpay all he could do was cry.

"Baby it's me Zeke. Please Shar you have got to wake up. You're the only one that can make me feel better. Remember how we said that we would always protect each other. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my part and now you are here but you have to wake up for me." Zeke said as tears came down his eyes as Sharpay looked the just liked Gabriella; lifeless.

**There you go. This was so sad I almost cried watching it. Please tell me how it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month and Gabriella and Sharpay are still in a coma. Neither Troy nor Zeke has been okay. They barely eat and sleep and they never leave the girls side unless they have to. But today was a strange day fro both Gabriella and Sharpay seeing as it was they day they both woke up but not the kind that you think.

"Shar!" Gabriella said as she ran and hugged her best friend/cousin.

"Gabby!" Sharpay said as she did the same.

"Where are we?" Gabriella said as she and Sharpay looked around to find them in all white room.

"I don't know; you're the smart one." Sharpay said as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her.

"Hello girls." A voice said that they both knew very well.

"Grandma!" Both girls said as they hugged the women they haven't seen since they were 16; Sophie Marie Montez. She was Gabriella's Father and Sharpay's mother's mother. The girls loved her more that anything and she loved them back after all they did have her name. Gabriella got Marie while Sharpay got Sophie.

"'Oh I missed my girls." Sophie said as she hugged them tight.

"We missed you too." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Yeah but came you please explain to us where we are." Gabriella said as Sharpay agreed.

"Yeah 'cause we were riding in Ella's car and the next minute everything went black.

"Well to answer your question, this is a place where souls come to see what is going on in their lives." Sophie said as she looked at her confused granddaughters.

"Souls? Wait we're DEAD!" Gabriella said with wide eyes.

"No I was getting there. You girls got into a car accident and are in a coma. I'm here to show you what is going on." Sophie said.

"OMG!" They both said shocked. 'Yeah I know, now look." Sophie said as she pointed to a window where you could see both troy and Zeke.

"OH My God! Look at us and the guys look worse." Gabriella said as she looked at her husband.

"What do you expect? You girls have been like that for a month and they haven't slept or eaten." Sophie said as the girls had tears in their eyes. Seeing their guys like this made them feel horrible.

"Now apart of my Job is to show and let you girls listen to what is happening so pay attention." Sophie said as the girls nodded.

"Come on baby make some movement for me." Zeke said as he rubbed Sharpay's hair which made Sharpay get tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Baylor" The doctor said as he came into the room.

"Yes." Zeke said as he looked up.

"We have to run some test on Ms. Evans and you can't be in here so." The doctor said but was cut off.

"I know I'm going to go check on my best friend." Zeke said to the doctor and left but not before kissing Sharpay's cheek and tell her 'I Love You'.

"Aw he is such a sweetie." Sophie said as Sharpay smiled through her tears.

"Yeah he is." Sharpay said as they watched Zeke go into Gabriella's room which made Gabriella cry just looking at how miserable Troy was.

"Hey dude." Zeke said as he sat on the other side of Gabriella. "Hey." Troy said looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"They are running test on Shar." Zeke said as he looked at Gabriella.

"How's she doing?"

"The same. I can't get her to move at all." Troy said as he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah I tried to see if Shar would but it was a no go." Zeke said looking down.

"Man I feel sorry for you truly. Today was the day you and Shar were suppose to go do some thing for the wedding." Troy said as Sharpay started to get tears again.

"Yeah I had to push everything back." Zeke said as he sighed. "I still remember how she told me what her perfect wedding was." Zeke said with a chuckle.

"She said she wanted everything pink and white and how she wanted the girls to wear a tiara like hers but not as big and how she wanted to go through an archway." Zeke said as Sharpay smiled.

"He remembered." Sharpay said as Gabriella looked at him.

"Yeah I remembered how excited she was when you propose. She called Gabriella and they both screamed." Troy said laughing.

"Yeah I know." Zeke said laughing.

"I still remember when me and Brie were doing everything for the wedding. I spent 3 hours picking out the plate settings and the cake but it was all worth to have her be my wife." Troy said as he looked at his wife and rubbed her cheek.

"My, my you girls sure picked some wonderful young men. I always knew that you and Troy would end up married." Sophie said as she looked at Gabriella with a smile.

"Yeah we do have some great boys." Gabriella said as she smiled at her husband.

"Hey guys." Chad and Taylor said as they walked into Gabriella's room.

"Hey." Troy and Zeke said.

"We went to go see Shar but doctors were in there." Chad said as he looked at Zeke.

"Yeah they're running test on her." Zeke said as they nodded.

"So how is Gabby?" Taylor said as she looked at her best friend.

"The same. I really miss her guys." Troy said as he looked at his wife with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah so do we." Chad said as he patted his best friend.

"Yeah and Zeke we went to the restaurant and they are running it fine." Taylor said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Zeke said.

"Yeah and dude coach and the guys are praying for her." Chad said as Troy smiled a little. The gang just stayed and talked until it was time for them to run test on Gabriella and them Chad and Taylor had to leave.

"Wow sad time." Sophie said as she looked at the girls.

"Yeah." The girls said above a whisper.

"Well now that you girls have seen everything, its time for you to go back."

"Back? Back, where." Sharpay said as she looked at her grandmother.

"This is it of my job." Sophie said as the girls looked at each other and before hugging her.

"We're going to miss you so much." Gabriella said with tears.

"Don't worry I'm always going to be with you. Always have and always will." Sophie said with a smile.

"Now I think it's time that you girls wake up for those boys." Sophie said as she kissed them on the forehead and then disappeared.

**There you go. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Troy was sitting in his wife's hospital room as he watched her. Gabriella still hadn't woken up and neither had Sharpay. Troy couldn't take it. He hadn't slept and barely ate. All he could think about was Gabriella and he prayed and hoped that she would wake up soon.

"Come on babe wake up, please." Troy said as he rubbed her cheek.

Son." Jack said as he walked into the room with Lucille and Gabriella's parents.

"Hi." Troy said not even looking at them.

"How is she doing." Greg said as he looked at his daughter.

"The same. Nothing has changed." Troy said as he looked at his parents.

"Don't worry Troy, Gabriella is a fighter." Inez said as smiled at him.

"Thanks but I miss her so much and seeing her like this is killing."

"We know son so do we." Jack said as he rubbed his sons back.

Gabriella's and Troy's parents stayed until visitor hours were over. They tried to let Troy know that everything would be okay but it went in one ear and out the other. Troy wanted to believe them but it would take his wife to wake up for him actually to. That night Troy was sleep and all he could do was think about Gabriella; All the things that they did and all the memories that they shared.\

"_Hey Gabby." A 13 year old Troy Bolton said as he walked up to his best friend. _

"_Hey Troy." Gabriella said as she hugged him._

"_So why did you want me to meet you here_." _Gabriella said as she smiled at him._

_**God how I love her smile**__. Troy thought as he smiled at her. _

"_I actually have to tell you something." Troy said as he looked at her._

"_Okay what is it?"_

"_Um I.." Troy said nervously._

"_Come on Troy spit it out." Gabriella said with a giggle._

"_I'm falling for you hard. I like you and more than just a friend. I know you might not feel the same but_-" _Troy said but was cut off by some soft lips on his. _

_When he realized that it was Gabriella he kissed back._

"_I like you too Troy." Gabriella said as Troy smiled at her._

"_Troy! Stop!" An 15 year old Gabriella Montez was laughing as her boyfriend of 2 years was tickling her hard._

"_Nope." Troy said with a smirk._

"_Pl-lease." Gabriella said as she laughed harder._

"_Say it and I'll stop."_

"_Okay Troy Bolton is the hottest, best boyfriend I ever had and I'm lucky to be with him." Gabriella said as Troy stopped and she tried to catch her breath. _

"_I Love you." Troy said as he stared at Gabriella who was shocked._

"_What." Gabriella said as she looked at him._

"_I love you." Troy said with a smile._

"_And you don't have to say it back if-" Troy was cut of by Gabriella kissing him. _

"_I Love you too." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy smiled at her. _

"_Troy where are we going." A 22 year old Gabriella Montez said as she sat in the car with her boyfriend of 9 years._

"_Babe I already told you, it's a surprise." Troy said as he smiled at her._

"_Please." Gabriella said as she did her puppy dog pout._

"_Sorry babe." Troy said as he kissed her on the lip and Gabriella sighed._

"_Don't worry we are here now." Troy said as Gabriella smiled._

"_OMG Troy I love it." Gabriella said as she hugged him._

_Troy had sat up a picnic on the beach for the two as they watched the sun set._

"_I thought you would." Troy said as he kissed her._

_They talked for hours and before the midnight; troy decided it was time for him to change both their lives._

"_Brie?" _

"_Huh?" Gabriella said as she looked at him._

"_We have been together for 9 years right." Troy said as she nodded. "Well I think its time I gave you something."_

"_What are you talking about Troy?" Gabriella said as she looked at him._

"_Gabriella I love you and always will. I want you to be in your life so Gabriella Alexandra Montez will you marry me?" Troy said as he got down on one knee to open a velvet box with a 9 caret diamond ring and Gabriella had tears in her eyes._

"_Yes!" Gabriella said as she smiled through her tears and kissed him._

**THE NEXT DAY**

Troy was sound asleep still thinking about Gabriella when he felt fingers running throw his hair. He stirred inhis sleep and got up to stretch his arms. As he stretched he opened his eyes to come in connect with the brown eyes he loves so much.

"Gabriella?" Troy said as he rubbed his eyes not believing what he sees.

"Hi." Gabriella said with a smile.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy said as he pulled her into a hug and then kissed her like he never did before.

"Oh My God babe you're awake. You don't know how much I missed you." Troy said as he had tears in his eyes.

"I missed you too wildcat. Believe me I did." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

After Gabriella woke up they soon found out that Sharpay woke up to and the guys called all their friends and parents and told them about the girls waking up. Soon everyone got their and once the doctors checked on the two they decided to put them in a room big enough for the two.

"OMG you guys have know idea how much we missed you." Taylor said as she hugged the two.

"We missed you guys two." Sharpay said as she hugged her back.

"Baby Girl you gave us a scare there." Greg said as he sat by his daughters bed.

"Sorry daddy forgive me?" Gabriella said as she did her famous Montez pout.

"Of course." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I think you girls scared the guys more." Chad said as he patted Troy's back.

"Yeah they didn't sleep or eat." Lucille said as she looked at her son.

"Aw we are sorry guys." Sharpay said as she looked at Zeke.

"It's okay babe just as long as you never do it again." Zeke said as he kissed Sharpay.

"Yeah babe, please don't." Troy said as he held Gabriella's hand.

"Don't worry I won't." Gabriella said as she kissed her husband.

"Well it looks like you guys are happy." The doctor said as he came in.

"Yeah we are." Gabriella said as she smiled at Troy then Sharpay.

"Well we have your results and it looks like you two are good enough to go home tomorrow."

"That's great." Zeke said as he hugged Sharpay.

"Yeah but when can we go back to work." Gabriella said as she looked at the doctor.

"Well you guys can start back in a week but until then you guys need penalty of rest." The doctor said as he smiled at them and left.

"Well it looks like we are on lock down Shar-Bear." Gabriella said as she smiled at Sharpay.

"Yeah because with these two we are really not leaving the house." Sharpay said as everyone laughed.

**Yay they woke up. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

2 days later both Sharpay and Gabriella where out of the hospital and every since they left, Troy and Zeke haven't left there sides.

"Babe it's been two days I think I can take care of myself while you go to practice." Gabriella said as she giggled.

"No way. Coach already knows about you and said I can take as long as I want and plus I was out way longer than that when you were in the hospital." Troy said as he sat by her in the couch with Gabriella in his lap.

"That's why you need to go back to work." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"Brie would you stop trying to get me to leave cause it's not going to work." Troy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too much and I'm not leaving you until you have to go back to work." Troy said as she sighed.

"Okay I guess I can deal with that." Gabriella said as she smiled at him.

"Good." Troy said as they both kissed.

For the rest of the day the two stayed in the house cuddling, watching movies and just spending time with each other and over at another house the same was going on. Troy and Gabriella were watching a movie when the phone rang and Troy answer it to find Sharpay on the phone.

"Hello." Troy said.

"Hey Bolton, where is Gabby?" Sharpay said.

"Hold on." Troy said as he handed the phone to Gabriella and then went to go get some more popcorn.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hey what you been up to."

"Nothing, stuck in the house seeing as SOMEONE won't let me out the house and is doing everything for me." Gabriella said as Troy came back in the room and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah same here. Zeke won't let me do a thing but hey I'm not complaining." Sharpay said as the two started to laugh.

"I haven't moved a finger since we left the hospital."

"Yeah I know and just think we have 5 more days of this." Gabriella said as the two laughed again.

"Yeah I know." Sharpay said as the two continued to talk.

After they finished talking Troy and Gabriella decided to go for a walk to one of their favorite beaches.

"I'm glad to back in your arms." Gabriella said as they where sitting in the sand with Gabriella between Troy's legs as they watched the sunset.

"Trust me the feeling is the same." Troy said as he kissed her hair.

"I hated seeing you like that when you were in the hospital. You weren't your happy self like always and I felt like it was my fault." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him.

"Hey babe; don't think that way." Gabriella said as she moved over that she was sitting in his lap looking in his eyes.

"My accident was not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it. Some driver hit us you were nowhere around so don't say it was your fault." Gabriella said as she looked at him in his eyes.

"I know but it's my job to keep you safe and when I found out that you might not wake up…I don't know what I would've done." Troy said as he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"And you never have to know that feeling." Gabriella said as she smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Troy smiled into the kissed and deepened it which made Gabriella smiled.

They had both missed this and what Gabriella said as true she was never going to leave him and Troy knew from the moment they met that she was going to be his and was never going to leave her.

"You know what I want to know?" Gabriella said as they were walking back to the house.

"What?" Troy said as he looked at her.

"What ever happen to the person that hit me and Shar?" Gabriella said as Troy looked at her.

"Oh well the doctor told me and Zeke that when they checked the other car no one was in it." Troy said as they reached their house.

"Um that weird." Gabriella said.

"Yeah but all I care about is that you are okay and you are going to stay that way if I have anything to do about it." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled.

**5 day later**

"It feels so good to back at work." Gabriella said as she and Sharpay where in Sharpay's dressing room.

"I know what you mean we haven't been here in about 2 months." Sharpay said as she giggled.

"Yeah I didn't think everyone would miss us so much." Gabriella said as she thought about the welcome back party the cast and crew threw for the two.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm just happy that the guys feel a lot better. Zeke told me he didn't get any sleep while we were in the hospital." Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah Troy told me the same. I'm just happy that everything is back to normal." Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey did you find anything about the person that hit us?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy said that the police never found them. The car was empty when they got to it." Gabriella said.

"Well that's weird." Sharpay said as Gabriella shrugged.

"Yeah but hey at least we are okay." Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded.

"Hey girl David needs you two on set." Jessica said as they both nodded.

"Okay thanks Jess." Sharpay said as they two left and went on set.

"Dude its been 2 months when are we going to make our next move." Tyler said as he looked at John.

"Don't worry brother it will be soon. Trust me." John said with a smirk on his face as he looked at the girl of his dreams knowing that she will be his soon.

**There you guys go. Sorry it's been a while. I have had writers block. Please review and let me know which story I should do next. This one, Life after the family concert, the return or a new one?**


	8. Chapter 8

Troy Bolton woke up the next morning to see his beautiful wife sleeping next to him with her arm wrapped around his chest and a smile on her face.

He smiled and pulled her closer thinking about how lucky he was to have her. She could have been with any other guy in this world but she chooses to stick with him after all these years.

As he watched her sleep looking at the way she smiled made him smile even more. He kissed her forehead and then felt as she started to wake up.

"Morning beautiful." Troy said as he moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Morning." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

"What time is it?"

"Um 9:45." Troy said as he looked at the clocked.

"How long have you been up?" Gabriella asked him as she looked up.

"Since about 8:45" Troy said with a smile.

"You were watching me sleep again, weren't you?"

"Maybe, but can you blame me you always look so peaceful and watching you sleep is one of my favorite hobbies." Troy said as he smiled and kissed her.

"I guess I should be that seeing as you have been watching me sleep since we started dating." Gabriella said as she giggled.

"Well before we started dating." Troy said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What? I had a major crush on you and all those sleepovers, you always slept next to me and you were cute so." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"Well I think it's sweet." She said as she kissed him.

"Mmm I love you." Troy said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you too wildcat." Gabriella said with a smile.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"So what are you and the guys going to do while we girls are out getting wedding dresses?" Gabriella asked as she finished getting ready.

"Maybe go and play basketball and chill at Zeke's place." Troy said as he went to wrap his around her waist from the back.

"Okay well the girls are meeting here, so you have to go." Gabriella said as she turned in his arms and pecked him on the lips.

"Great I'm getting kicked out of my own house by my wife." Troy mumbled as he followed Gabriella downstairs.

"Since I'm getting kicked out, can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Troy said as he pouted and she giggled.

"Okay you big baby." Gabriella said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Now go. Oh and I have to tell you something when you get back." Gabriella said as he nodded.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Gabriella said as he left.

"Hey Brie-Ella." Sharpay said as Gabriella let her in.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella said as she hugged her.

"So are you ready to go get that perfect dress." Gabriella asked as Sharpay smiled.

"Oh yeah. When is Tay getting here?' Sharpay asked.

"She said she'll be here in about 20 or 30 minutes. But I have something to tell you." Gabriella said excited.

"Oh gossip, tell me." Sharpay said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No not gossip. I'M PRENGANT!" Gabriella said as they both started to squeal.

"OMG that's great. Does Troy know?"

"No I'm telling him tonight."

"Oh My God I'm so happy for you two." Sharpay said as she hugged her.

They talked for a while until Sharpay had to go to the bathroom. Soon she heard a loud crash and a scream and when she went downstairs she saw that Gabriella was gone.

"Gabby, where are you?" Sharpay said as she searched the house. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to see a figured and then everything went black.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Dude that game was sick." Chad said as him, Zeke and Chad just got done playing a game.

"Yeah; so Zeke when are we going to pick up our tuxes?" Troy asked.

"Um next week but tomorrow I have to go with Shar for some final judgments." Zeke said as he drank his water.

"Good luck." Chad said as with a chuckle.

The guys continued to talk until they heard their names being called and when they turned around they saw Taylor running towards them.

"Guys there you are." Taylor said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey babe. I thought you were with the girls?" Chad said as he looked at her.

"That's what I have to tell you guys. When I went to the house I saw Sharpay's car out front and then I went to the door. I saw it was half open so I walked in and." Taylor said as she started to get tears in her eyes.

"What? Taylor what did you see." Zeke said as he looked at her worried.

"They were gone." Taylor said as she looked at them.

"What do you mean gone?" Troy said as he looked at her.

"Gone. They house was a mess and it looked like someone took them." Taylor said.

Troy and Zeke world just stopped as they looked at each other before they ran off to their cars and drove to Troy's house. When they got to the house and inside Troy dropped to his knees.

Taylor was right; the house did look like a mess. Things were all over the place and all Troy and Zeke could think about were their girls. They all started looking around the house hoping that it was just a joke and that they would find them.

"Brie, babe, please come out. This isn't a joke, please." Troy said as he searched the house.

"TROY, ZEKE" Chad said as both boys came running in the living room finding Chad looking at a note and Taylor holding something.

"That's Sharpay's locket I got her for her birthday." Zeke said as he took the locket from Taylor. "She never took it off."

"Well this is Gabriella's charm bracelet I got her fro Christmas." Troy said as he looked at it.

"Look what else we found." Chad said as he handed the note to Zeke.

**I bet you wanna know who took your girls huh. Well let's just say some friends from the past. Good luck finding them.**

"We'll try everything we can to find your wife and fiancée." The officer said to Troy and Zeke.

After reading the note for about 6 times, Troy called the police and now he had them along with the CSI in his house hopefully looking for things that might lead them to who took Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Thank you." Troy said as he sat on the couch.

"Did you guys call your and the girls parents." Taylor asked them.

"No both sets are out on vacation but we are going to call them tomorrow." Zeke said as he looked at Sharpay's necklace.

Once everyone left the house, Troy went straight up to his room after looking through his house. He had known idea who would want Gabriella or Sharpay. All his pictures that had him and Gabriella in it, his face was crossed out. He didn't know how he let this happen. He promised her that he was going to keep her safe now she was gone to Gad knows where and with who.

Gabriella had woke up with a massive headache. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was tied up in a room and noticed that Sharpay was sitting next to her.

"Shar, Sharpay wake up." Gabriella said as she nudged her.

"Brie. Where are we?" Sharpay asked as she looked around. "I don't know.

"All I remember was seeing something and then everything went black." Gabriella said as a door opened for them to see two figures come out.

"Well looks like you two are awake." The voice said as the girls looked at him.

"What you girls don't remember us?" The other voice said.

As he turned the light on both Gabriella and Sharpay's eyes widened as they finally remember who their kidnappers were.

**There you guys go. I know its late sorry but please let me know how it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Last time on Back from the Past - _"_What you girls don't remember us?" The other voice said._

_As he turned the light on both Gabriella and Sharpay's eyes widened as they finally remember who their kidnappers were._

_NOW_

"You're, You're John and Tyler from school." Gabriella said as she looked at the two. **( Pics of the two are in profile)**

"You know you've always been smart Gabriella." John said as he smirked at her.

"How did you find us?" Sharpay asked scared.

"Its not that hard seeing as you two are the famous Baby G and Baby S. Plus we have been watching you two for a while now." Tyler said.

"Why are you doing this to us? You guys were never like this when we were younger. You were our friends." Gabriella said as she looked at them.

"To get revenge on those bustards Troy and Zeke." Tyler said with fire in his eyes as the girls eyes widened.

"And what better why to do that then by kidnapping the most important things to them." John said as he touched Gabriella's cheek but she pulled back.

"Why would you do this to them? They never did anything to hurt you two. They were your best friends." Gabriella said.

"Wrong! Those two took ruined our lives by taking the two people we ever loved away from us." John said as the girls looked confused.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"You." Tyler said as he looked at her.

"WHAT!"

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The sun was shining brightly the next morning as Troy woke up. He was scared to open his eyes because he hoped that everything that happened last night was just a dream. But when he opened his eyes sadly it was true.

Once he got out of bed and went downstairs and noticed the letter. Just reading the letter brought tears to his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was suppose to be with him, he was suppose to keep her safe but everything was the opposite. Troy soon was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He looked at his phone to see that it was Zeke so he answered.

"Hello"

"Hey dude."

"Did you hear anything about the girls?" Troy asked as Zeke sighed.

"No but my parents called and said that they were back. I think we better tell them before they find out on their own." Zeke said as Troy sighed.

He knew they had to tell because if they didn't then their parents would find out from the news and then they would be in more trouble.

"Yeah okay. I'll call mine and Brie's parents and we'll meet at your house."

"Okay see you soon dude." Zeke said as they both hung up.

TROY'S P.O.V

Once I hung up with Zeke, I called mine and Brie's parents and told them that I had something to tell them. I knew telling them was going to be hard but I had to, I mean she is their daughter. I went to go get ready and all the while all I could think about was Brie and how scared she must be. Usually I would wake up with her by my side but sadly that didn't happen. Once I finished I went outside and sighed as I saw all the paparazzo outside. I figured this would happen but it hasn't even been 24 hours and they still are here.

"_Troy how you feel?" _

"_Troy did you hear anything about Gabriella"_

"_If they don't find her are you going to move on?" _

"_Come on Troy give us something."_

I really wasn't in the mood for them so I just kept walking until I got to my car. Once I reached Zeke's house, I saw everyone's car and sighed. It was now or never.

END OF P.O.V

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"What do you mean they are gone?" Greg asked as he looked at Troy and Zeke.

Him and the parents had just found out that their daughter/ niece was gone and they wanted answers. The mothers started to cry right away while the dads tried to stay strong.

"When Taylor got to us and told us everything we ran to the house to find everything that she said true and we also found this note." Troy said as he pasted his dad the note.

After they read the note they all had tears in their eyes.

"Do you guys know who would have done this?" Chris asked.

"We have no idea and we can't just wait until the police try to find them." Zeke said as he answered his dad.

"What are we going to do? We promised them that we would keep them safe and now look what happened." Troy said as he put his head in his hand.

"Guys don't worry; you said the police are doing everything they can. Maybe they will find them faster than you think." Jack said as he patted Troy on the back.

"Yeah and maybe you guys can go home and see if you can remember anyone who would have done something like this." Inez said as Troy and Zeke looked at each other.

"Okay but we hope you guys are right." Zeke said.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"What do you mean us?" Sharpay said as she looked at them.

"You two were the only girls we have ever been in love with but those guys that use to be are so-called best friends took you away from us." John said as he looked at Sharpay.

"That's crazy for 1 they never knew you liked us and for 2 you two never asked us out." Gabriella said as she looked at them.

"Once again you a wrong again because the day that we were going to ask you two out changed our lives." John said as he looked at Gabriella.

_FLASHBACK_

_A thirteen year old John and Tyler were standing at their lockers trying to figure out how they were going to ask their crushes out._

"_Dude I'll ask if you ask." Tyler said as he looked at his brother._

"_Why do I have to go first?" John asked._

"_Because you're older." Tyler said smirking_

_. "Oh now you want to use that card." John said as he looked at his twin._

"_Whatever how about we both ask them at the same time." John said as he looked at him._

"_Deal. Look there they are." Tyler said as he and his brother walked over to their crushes._

"_Hey Sharpay and Gabriella." The two said._

"_Hey guys." They said back._

"_What's up?" Gabriella said as she smiled at them._

"_Um we were wonder if you two would-" John started but was cut off._

"_Hey babe." Troy said as he came and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder as Zeke did the same._

"_Hey." Gabriella said as she kissed him._

_John and Tyler were shocked as they watched the four._

"_Oh hey J, Ty." Zeke said as he looked at the two._

"_Um nothing we were just talking." Tyler said as he looked at Zeke and Sharpay together._

"_Yeah but um are you guys together?" John asked._

"_Yeah me and Zeke got together and couple of days ago." Sharpay said as she smiled at Zeke. _

"_And Brie and I got together over winter break." Troy said as he kissed her on the head._

"_Oh um that's great guys." John said as his heart dropped._

"_Yeah but what was it that you guys wanted to ask us?" Gabriella asked_

_. "Oh it was nothing." Tyler said._

"_Okay later guys." Sharpay said as the four walked off._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And from that moment on we hated them. They could have had anyone in the school but they got you two." Tyler said with fire in his eyes.

"We watched as you guys became the most popular and hottest couples in East Junior and East High. For the first two years of East High you guys were more popular than the seniors, even they loved you." John said with the same fire his brother had.

"After the first two years we couldn't take it anymore so we left and moved to L.A. and our lives started to go great. That is until we find out that the big shot Troy Bolton was drafted to the LA Lakers and then he was engaged to Ms. Baby G herself." John said as he glared at Gabriella.

"Oh and the recent news of how famous Chief Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans are getting married made us even more sick." Tyler said as he looked at Sharpay.

"So we decided that to get revenge that meant getting you two." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Our first part of the plan went great." John said. "What first part." Gabriella asked.

"Putting you two in the hospital." He said with a smirk.

"That was you two." Sharpay said as her eyes got big.

"But of course and lets just say that this next part is going to hit them harder than before." John said as him and his brother laughed and left the two girls.

"Gabby what are we going to do?" Sharpay said as she looked at her.

"I don't know but let's hope that Troy and Zeke find us." Gabriella said.

**There you guys go. Sorry it's late but please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two days since everything that's happen and Troy and Zeke couldn't be worse. Everyday, every minute, every second all the guys did was think of their girl. Everything that they saw made them think of the girls; from the way that they joked around to the music they sang.

Zeke was sitting on the couch looking at all the pictures of him and Sharpay together. As he looked at them he started to get teary because of how much he missed her. Zeke couldn't take looking at them anymore so he put the book up and decided to go a find him something to eat. Walking into the kitchen even that reminded him of Sharpay. A small smile came upon his face as he thought about one memory they shared there.

_FLASHBACK_

_A 22 year old Sharpay Evans was in her kitchen that she shared with her boyfriend trying to bake cookies but at the moment it wasn't going well._

"_What are you doing?" Sharpay heard as a pair of arms slid around her waist making her jump._

"_Ah Zeke don't do that." Sharpay said as she hit him on the arm making him laugh._

"_Sorry but you still haven't answered my question." Zeke said smiling._

"_Well if you must know I'm trying to make some of your famous cookies."_

"_I can see that. How's it going?" Zeke asked looking at all of the stuff on the counter._

"_Not good. I can't get this batter right. Can you try it?" Sharpay said as she brought the spoon up to his mouth._

"_Um too much sugar. How much did you put in there?" _

"_Not a lot."_

"_Okay well show me not a lot." Zeke said as he passed her the sugar._

_Sharpay took the sugar and poured in her hand how much she put in which wasn't a little._

"_Babe that's not a little, that's a handful." Zeke said with a chuckle._

_Ha, ha very funny." Sharpay said as she pouted._

"_I'm sorry babe. Here let me try the other set of batter." Zeke said as Sharpay gave him some but it went around his mouth instead.__** (Kinda like Peyton did to Lucas in One Tree Hill.)**_

"_Uh oh." Sharpay said with a giggle as she ran._

"_Oh yeah you better run." Zeke said as he chased after her with a smile._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Shar, baby where are you?" Zeke said as a tear slide down his face.

_WITH THE GIRLS_

"Gabriella how are we going to get out of here?" Sharpay asked as they tried to undo the ropes around them.

"I have no idea but we need to find a way to contact the boys." Gabriella said.

"How?"

"If I knew that I would've said something?"

"My bad." Sharpay said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Cell phone." Gabriella said as Sharpay looked at her.

"What?"

"My cell phone we can use it to call Troy."

"Okay where is it?"

"In my pocket. See if you can reach it." Gabriella said as she turned in her chair so Sharpay could get the phone.

"Got it." Sharpay said as she passed Gabriella the phone.

Gabriella hurried and tried her best to call Troy's number praying that he would answer.

_WITH TROY_

Troy was sitting in his bedroom thinking about his wife and where she could be. He needed to know or else it was going to drive him crazy. Not only was that going to drive him crazy but also the news. They have been all in Gabriella and Sharpay's story of them missing and it was driving Troy crazy.

He figured that they really should just leave him and Zeke alone or else something was going to happen that he was going to regret. All he knew was when he finds out who took her it's going to be their last day alive. As he lies on the bed and closed his eyes Gabriella came back to his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy and Gabriella were together in the bed watching a movie. They were getting married in two days and since they are going to be away from each other the night before the wedding they decided to spend tonight just in each others arms. The two were watching A Walk to Remember with Gabriella laying on Troy's chest and him playing with her hair._

"_Troy." Gabriella said._

"_Hm."_

"_Are you sure you ready for this?" Gabriella said as Troy looked at her._

"_Where is this coming from?" Troy said as Gabriella sat up and sighed._

"_I don't know I guess I just don't want you to realize that you're not ready to be tied down and then leave." Gabriella said looking down._

"_Oh come here Brie." Troy said as he sat her in his lap._

"_Of course I'm ready for this. I've been waiting for you to be my wife since we were 17. If I could I would have asked you back then." Troy said as she giggled._

"_Yeah but are you sure you want to be with me?"_

"_I haven't been surer Gabby. You're the only girl I want and the only girl I ever wanted. We've been together since we were 13 and I haven't thought about being with anyone else." Troy said with a smile._

"_Really?" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes._

"_Really." Troy said as he wiped her tears away._

"_I love you." Gabriella said with a smile. _

"_I love you too." Troy said as he kissed her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Troy was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. With a groan he answered the phone without looking.

"Hello." Troy said with a non emotion tone.

"Troy."

"Brie is that you?" Troy said jumping up.

"Yeah Troy you've got to help us. Please do something." Gabriella said with tears her eyes.

"Okay babe do you know where you and Shar are?"

"Not exactly. All I know is that we are on a basement."

"Okay well do you know who took you?"

"Yeah it's AHH!" Troy heard on the other end of the phone.

"Brie, Brie, GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Well, well if it isn't Troy Bolton. I knew she would call you soon." Troy heard a voice say.

"Who are you, where is Gabriella and Sharpay." Troy shouted.

"Well as for the second question I don't think I'll answer but for the first let's just say I'm an old friend." The voice said before he hung up.

All Troy did was look at his phone. Who could that have been and what did he do to his wife. As Troy threw his phone it hit one of their pictures making it fall. Troy picked up the picture which was one of him and Gabriella at 14. They were so happy together and so young. He smiled but then it faded when he saw a figure in the background glaring. His eyes widened once he figured who it was. He dropped the picture and than ran to his phone to call Zeke.

"Hello." Zeke said as he answered the phone.

"Zeke its Troy; you need to get over here quick. It's about the girls."

"What about them." Zeke said.

"I know who took them." Troy said picking up the picture and looking at it.

**Where there you have it. I know you guys have been waiting for it so sorry for the wait. I just want to give a shout out to all my normal people that review. Thank you guys so much and keep reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean you know who took them." Zeke asked as he sat in Troyella's living room.

As soon as Troy told him he knew who took the girls, he rushed over to the house as quick as he could.

"I mean I know exactly who it is. I was laying in my bed when Gabriella called me and she said that she didn't know where they where but she knew who had them." Troy said.

"Okay who is it?"

"She didn't say, the line got cut. But I saw this picture of us and look who is in the background." Troy said, passing the picture to Zeke.

"Isn't that John Smith from school?" Zeke asked looking at the picture.

"I think. I don't know for sure but I know how to find out." Troy said grabbing his phone.

HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM

John hung Gabriella's phone up and threw it across the room and turned around smirking to see the girls looking at him.

"Tisk, Tisk Mrs. Bolton. Now you should've known that it was a very bad idea to call that husband of yours." John said as looking at her.

"But I do give you props. It only took you 2 days to call him."

"Honestly it doesn't matter if you did because he still isn't going to find you two and neither will Baylor." Tyler said as rubbed Sharpay's hair making her push her head away from his hand and to glare at him.

"You know Zeke and troy will find us and when they do you two will be dead." Sharpay said as John and Tyler laughed.

"We'd love to see them try." Tyler said as the two walked upstairs.

"You think Bolton recognized your voice?" Tyler asked as the two walked into the living room.

"Nope and I doubt he ever will. I was always smarter than him. I have no idea why a girl like Gabriella would go for him." John said with a disgusted face.

"Same for Sharpay but you know all the girls went for the basketball players." Tyler said to his brother.

"Yeah, yeah I know." John said as he looked at his phone seeing he had a missed call.

"Isabella called." Tyler said as John nodded.

"Yep left a message too."

"She thinks you're in New York doesn't she?"

"Of course I couldn't tell her about this, she'll flip." John said as Tyler sighed.

"Bro, why are we doing this? I mean you have a wife at home but yet we are keeping two women who don't even love us locked in the basement." Tyler said as John looked at him.

"Why are we doing this? We're doing this to get revenge on the two guys that stole the loves of our lives. I know I have a wife at home but you never forget your first love and thanks to Bolton, she never got to know that."

"Yeah but."

"No buts Ty. I don't want to talk about this anymore." John said as he left the room. Tyler just signed and shook his head.

He loved his brother with all his heart all his heart but the things that he did were out of control. He started to feel like what he and John were doing was bad especially since he had a sister-in-law but he wouldn't say anything. No matter how hard it was to keep quiet, he was going to keep quiet for his brother's sake at least.

HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM

"Yep that's John Smith alright." Chad said looking at the picture.

The reason for Troy calling Chad was because he was just as close to John as him and Zeke. And if anyone could point someone out it was Chad.

"I knew it. But why would he take the girls?" Troy asked.

"Yeah he and his brother were always cool with us." Zeke said.

"By the looks of this picture I'll say he was jealous of you and Gabby's relationship." Chad said looking at the picture closer.

"Why he never liked her." Troy said confused.

"Dude everyone liked Gabriella back then. Hell she was the most popular girl in school and so was Shar. I have a feeling that Tyler liked Sharpay if John liked Gabby." Chad said.

"Now that I think of it, I kinda do remember them acting like the liked the girls.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So who are you guys going to ask to the fall dance?" A 13 year old Chad asked his friends: Troy, Zeke, John and Tyler._

"_I'm thinking about asking Gabby." Troy said as they all looked at him._

"_Why her?" Tyler asked._

"_Because Troy likes her." Chad said as Troy threw a pillow at him._

"_I do not. She's my best friend so why not." Troy said shrugging._

"_Have you ever thought that some other guy wanted to ask her out?" John said. _

"_Every guy wants to ask her. She's the most popular girl at school." Zeke said with a laugh._

"_Why are you getting so defensive J?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow. _

"_No reason." John said. Truth was he wanted to ask Gabriella to the dance and knowing Troy was going to ask, he had to act fast._

"_What about you two, Zeke, Ty? Who you asking." John said trying to change the subject off of him._

"_I don't know yet. I'm thinking Sharpay." Zeke said as Tyler's head shot up._

"_The ice princess really?" Chad said as Zeke threw a pillow at him._

"_Okay next one to throw a pillow at me, I'm slapping." Chad said glaring at them._

"_What about you Ty." Troy asked._

"_I don't know. The one I want to ask might reject me." Tyler said putting his head down._

"_Hey you never know unless you try dude." Zeke said as Tyler smiled._

"_Thanks."_

"_Hey guys." Sharpay and Gabriella said as they walked in Troy's room._

"_Hey." They all said and Chad noticed that two pairs of eyes were in Gabriella and the other on Sharpay._

"_What are you girls doing here?" Troy said looking at Gabriella._

"_We had to get the new song for our routine from your mom." Gabriella said holding the CD up._

"_Oh right, cheer stuff." Troy said._

"_Hey which one of your houses are the cheerleaders going to be at?" Chad said excited._

"_Like we're going to tell you." Gabriella said raising an eyebrow._

"_Why." Chad said whining_

_. "Because you guys will show up there and we can't have that happening." Sharpay said smirking. _

"_True." Chad said as they all laughed._

"_Come on Brie, we have to go before the girls get there." Sharpay said._

"_Okay later guys. Oh and see you later tonight Troy." Gabriella said as he looked at her confused._

"_Huh." Troy asked_

_. "My parents and I are coming over for dinner tonight." Gabriella said as Troy smiled. _

"_Okay see you then."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"How does that tell that they liked the girls?" Troy asked.

"Well while you guys were drooling over your girls, I was watching all of you and they had the same look you guys always had around them." "Chad said.

"And actually something else happened the next day that kinda explains all of this." Chad said as yet another memory came back.

_FLASHBACK_

_Chad was at his locker getting the things he needed for basketball practice when he saw John walking past. _

"_Hey J what's up." _

"_Oh um nothing." John said._

"_You look like something wrong. What happened." Chad asked._

"_I asked Gabriella to the dance."_

"_No way. What did she say?" Chad asked anxious. _

"_She said no. troy asked her last night when she came over for dinner." John said rolling his eyes._

"_Ah don't worry dude. There's always the winter ball." Chad said as he smiled at John and walked off._

_As he was walking to the gym he walked past Tyler who was looking just like John was a minute ago._

"_Yo Ty what's up. You look like you just got punched in the stomach." Chad said walking up to him._

"_Oh hey Chad. Nothing I just asked Sharpay to the dance but she said Zeke asked her this morning." Tyler said putting his head down._

"_Sorry dude, but just like I told your brother you still got the winter ball." Chad said as Tyler nodded and walked off._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Zeke said looking at Chad.

"How the hell did I know that this was going to happen. If I did I would have been said something. Plus I didn't know they were going to go crazy because you guys got together." Chad said.

"Yeah well they did and over something so small. I mean they really kidnapped the girls because we got to them first." Troy said shaking his head.

"So what are we going to do?" Zeke said looking at Troy.

"When I find out, I'll let you know." Troy said.

HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM

"Hello." A voice said. "Hey baby." John said as he got on the phone with his wife of 3 years Isabella. "Hey honey, how is New York?" "It's great. Getting a lot of great pics for my magazine." John said seeing as he worked at a magazine company and to his wife, he was on a very important job that involved him being in New York. "I so wish I could be there with you babe." Isabella said pouting. "I know princess but I'll be home soon and then you and I will go anywhere you want." John said smiling. "Really anywhere?" Isabella said excited. "Anywhere." John said laughing where he heard her squeal. "Okay babe I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow." "Okay, I love you." Isabella said. "Love you too." John said as he hung up.

**There you guys go. Uh oh what is going on now with John. Sorry it's late but thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Troy Bolton entered his house after being away for 2 weeks with the Lakers. The Lakers were on the NBA tour, which meant that they had to go against 5 other teams so that meant all of their games where away games. Since it was Troy's first year as a Lakers, he was excited, that is until he found out how long he would be gone; that all meant being away from his wife of a year, Gabriella._

_Now's he's back and boy did he miss her. He hated being away from her but every time he got a free minute, he would use it to call her and see how she was doing. As he silently walked through the house searching for her, he heard singing coming form upstairs and smiled knowing that she was in the music room. He walked up the stairs and into the room and his smile grew. There she was in a pair of her favorite jogging pants and one of his shirts._

"_Man I missed that voice." Troy said as Gabriella stopped playing._

_She turned around to see her husband standing in the doorway smiling. _

"_TROY!" Gabriella said as she ran and jumped into his arms._

"_I'm guessing someone missed me." Troy said chuckling. _

"_You have no idea." Gabriella said smiling. _

"_What are you doing her? I thought you weren't going back until tonight." Gabriella said looking at him._

"_Earlier flight, but I could come back later if you want." _

"_I don't think so." Gabriella said as she kissed him._

_Once they pulled back the two connected foreheads and eyes._

"_Man I missed you." Gabriella said smiling._

"_I know the feeling all I did was listen to your music when I worked out." Troy said holding her close. _

"_We are so weak." Gabriella said giggling._

"_Nall just in love. This was our first time really away from each other." Troy said rubbing her hair._

"_Yeah, what are we going to do in the future?"_

"_I don't know but it'll get better."_

"_Promise?" Gabriella said looking up at him._

"_Promise." Troy said as he kissed her._

Troy jumped up from his bed looking around noticing that everything was just a dream. He also noticed that Gabriella was still gone and with a sigh he laid back down.

After laying in bed looking at the ceiling, he got up and got dress doing his normal routine. He then left his house and drove down the Zeke's restaurant, but since the paparazzi were there, he went in through the back.

"Hey Troy." Kyle, one of the waiters said as Troy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kyle. Zeke here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah in his office." Kyle said as Troy nodded and went into the office.

"Hey dude." Troy said as he walked into Zeke's office.

"Hey man. What's up." Zeke said as the two did their handshake.

"Nothing much, just missing my girl." Troy said as he sat down.

"Same here. You haven't heard anything have you?" Zeke asked.

"Nope, but I have been having all these dreams about her lately."

"Yeah so have I about Shar. What was yours about last night?"

"When I came back from my first Lakers tour."

"Oh yeah I remember that. Sharpay kept trying to maker Ria feel better cause she missed you so much." Zeke said as the two chuckled.

"What about you. What was your about?" Troy asked.

"The day I proposed." Zeke said as he looked at a picture of Sharpay he had on his desk.

"He dude we'll find them." Troy said looking at him.

"Yeah I know. I guess I'll feel better when she's back home." Zeke said.

"Trust me, I know what you mean." Troy said thinking about Gabriella.

"Hey Zeke you ever wonder if these dreams mean anything."

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked looking at them.

"I mean like if these dreams are like clues to help us find them." Troy said.

"How you figure that?" Zeke said.

"Think about it, how long you been having those dreams."

"About 3 weeks."

"Okay and some how are dreams are connected. Like you proposed on the beach and when I came how, Brie had written a song about us when we were younger and use to play around on the beach." Troy said.

"You think those might be clues."

"I don't know; maybe." Troy said he thought about everything. While he was thinking everything was coming back to him, all the memories, everything.

As everything came back one really hit him making him jump out of his seat.

"The beach houses!" Troy said as Zeke looked at him.

"What?" Zeke said confused.

"Remember when we were kids and all of our families had beach houses here in LA. The girls and Taylor were in one, You, Chad and I had one and then John and Tyler had one." Troy said.

"Yeah, you think they could be there?" Zeke said.

"Maybe, but it won't hurt to try."

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Well there it is." Chad said as he parked the car in front of the Smith's beach house.

Once the guys figured where the girls might be at, they call Chad who agreed to come along.

"Yeah ready Troy." Zeke said looking at Troy.

"Ready, Chad if you hear any types of sounds, call the cops." Troy said looking at his best friend.

"Gotcha. Good luck." Chad said as the two got out of the car.

The two walked up to the back door, making sure to be really quiet. They looked at each other before Zeke opened the back door and the two walked in.

"Troy it's way too quiet."

"Tell me about it." Troy said as he looked around.

Looking at everything, he saw pictures of all of them when they were younger. Troy smiled as he looked at them all so younger before any of the feelings had kicked in.

"Well, well looked who finally found us." A voice said as Troy and Zeke turned around to see….

**Sorry that's its took me so long to update but my computer was down. I know it's short but after this there will be one more chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Last Time on Back from The Past: Well, well look who finally found us." A voice said as Troy and Zeke turned around to see….._

**NOW**

"John and Tyler Smith. I knew it was you two who stole our girls." Troy said as he glared at the two.

"Stole is such a harsh word. I kinda like borrowed, yeah let's go with that." John said with a smirk.

"Cut the crap and give us back the girls." Troy said.

"Whoa, no hi, how have you been. You know that's not very polite." Tyler said.

"I swear if you don't tell us where they are." Zeke said as he started to walk towards Tyler but Troy grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you two. Especially since we have what you want." John said as he looked at his brother.

Tyler understood what his brother was saying and went downstairs to the basement.

"John I'm not going to ask you again, where is Gabriella and Sharpay." Troy said.

"And if I don't say where they are what are you going to do about it Bolton? Cuz I can assure you that you wouldn't want Gabriella to see you like this now would you?" John said as he nodded towards the basement.

Troy and Zeke looked towards the door to see Tyler bring Gabriella and Sharpay upstairs.

"BRIE!"

"SHAR!"

"TROY!"

"ZEKE!" Gabriella and Sharpay said as they tried to run towards the guys but Tyler stopped them.

"I don't think so." Tyler said as he grabbed them and tied them to a chair and put tape over their mouths.

"Let them go." Zeke said as he looked at John.

"Now why in the world would we do that after all we did to get them." John said with a smirk.

"John we'll give you anything, just give us the girls." Troy said.

"We don't want anything from you two and plus you took what we already wanted." John said as Troy and Zeke looked at each other confused.

"What?"

"The girls." The brothers said together.

"All those years ago you two stole the only women we ever loved." Tyler said.

" First of all, they were never your girls." Zeke said glaring at Tyler.

"And second we never knew you liked them." Troy said.

"Every guy like them!" John shouted.

"They were the hottest girls at East Jr. We were in love with them and because of you two they never got to know that."

"Look, John, Tyler we're sorry but we can't change what happen. They still would have gotten with us." Troy said.

"Yes but I can change the future." John said as he held a gun up in front of Troy.

Troy, Zeke, Gabriella, Sharpay and even Tyler's eyes all widen at what John was doing.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Tyler said as he looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"Shut up Ty." John said as he looked at his brother and then Troy.

"Not so brave now are you Bolton." John said as he pointed the gun at him.

"Joh-" Troy started off but was cut off by John.

"I said shut up!" John snapped.

"Every girl always fell for you two. Every one of the girls wanted to date you. You could've had any girl you wanted but you go after the one girl I wanted." John said as he started to walk towards Gabriella. While John was doing this, Troy followed him with his eyes which started to turn a darker color.

"But I mean who wouldn't like her. She is beautiful. Wouldn't you say Troy?" John said as he started to rub Gabriella's hair which made her flinch and start to form tears in her eyes.

"Don't touch her." Troy said as he clenched his knuckles. "Why what are you going to do about it." John said glaring at Troy.

Before John knew it, Troy had knocked him on the floor and the two started to fight. Tyler was to busy watching his brother and Troy fighting that he didn't notice Zeke running towards him. Zeke slammed Tyler on the floor and then ran over to the girls to untie them.

"Don't worry girls, we're going to get you two out of here." Zeke said as he untied Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Zeke watch out!" Sharpay yelled as Zeke turned around to come in contact with Tyler's fist.

"Zeke!" Sharpay said with tears in her eyes as Zeke fell to the floor.

Both sets of boys started to fight each other, trying to knock the other out as Gabriella and Sharpay watched with tears in their eyes. Sharpay then realized that Zeke had untied her so she finally got out and helped Gabriella. Once Gabriella got free, the two went to go help their guy. When Gabriella jumped on John, she hit him hard enough for him to let Troy go. But John threw Gabriella and when he threw her, she fell and hit her head on the table.

"Brie!" Troy yelled as he looked over at his wife then at John.

"Dude what the hell. She's a girl." Troy said as he punched John.

Zeke punched Tyler, who fell to the ground which gave Zeke the chance to go and grab the gun John dropped.

"Troy heads up." Zeke said as he threw the gun to Troy but John jumped in front and caught it instead. John turned around with anger and revenge in his eyes as he pointed the gun at Troy.

"Look John, just calm down and put the gun down." Troy said as he put his hands up.

"I don't think so Bolton. I'm finally going to do something I've wanted to do for years. And once you're out of the picture, your little wife will finally be mine." John said with smirk.

"I'm sorry Brie." Troy whispered as he closed his eyes.

Then a gun shot when off but when Troy, Zeke and Sharpay opened their eyes, they say John on the floor and Chad standing next to a cop.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM***

Troy's P.O.V

After John got shot, the cops came in and took Tyler away. I ran over to Brie to try and wake her up but nothing was happening so the paramedics came over and took her and Sharpay to the hospital. A doctor looked at Sharpay to see if she had anything wrong with her but she was fine. It's been 3 hours and myself along with the gang and our parents are here waiting on the doctor to tell us how Brie is.

"Troy." Chad said as I looked up to see the doctor.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Mr. Bolton, your wife is fine. We did a lot of test and she just had a slight concussion but it'll go away. She's going to have a few headaches but that's normal. She just needs rest." The doctor said with a smile.

"So she's going to be okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, they're both are going to be fine."

"Wait, they." I said as I looked at him confused.

"Yes, Gabriella is a month pregnant. Congratulations." He said as he walked away.

"Troy, sweetie, are you okay." I heard my mom say but I was too happy to say anything.

"I'm having a baby." I said with a smile.

"Congrats dude. Now if I was you, I'll go and see my girl." Chad said as I smiled and ran towards Gabriella's room.

I walked into her room a few minutes later with a smile on my face. She looked beautiful and I was glad she was back. I took a seat next to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Hey baby, it's me. Brie I'm so glad your back but I'm sorry you had to end up here again. Anyways I need you to wake up so that we can start our family together." I said as I rubbed her stomach and then kissed it. I felt her stir and then I looked up to start to see open her eyes.

"Troy?" She said.

"Yeah babe it's me." I said as I rubbed the hair out of her eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Hey calm down. You're in the hospital. When John threw you, you hit your head but the doctor said you're fine."

"Wait, what happen to John and Tyler?" Gabriella asked as I sighed.

"Tyler's in jail and John's dead. The cop shot him, he's not coming back to hurt you, Shar or our baby." I said as Brie looked at me.

"How did you find out?"

"The doctor told me, but what I want to know is why didn't you tell me?" I said looking at her.

"I was going to tell you but then we got kidnapped." Gabriella said.

"Wait if you know then does that mean I'm still pregnant?" Gabriella said as I chuckled.

"Yeah babe, you're still pregnant which means we're going to be a family." I said lacing our fingers together over her stomach.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Brie." I said as we shared a kiss

**1 Year Later**

It's been a year since the whole little event with John and Tyler and everything has been getting back to normal. Zeke and Sharpay finally got married and Troyella had their baby. They found out that John was in fact dead and Tyler got 10 years in jail. At times though Gabriella and Sharpay would have nightmares about the Smith Brothers but Zeke and Troy was there for them.

Right now, Troy was on his way home form practice and he was happy because his coach had given the team 2 weeks off, which meant that he could spend as much time with his family. As soon as he went into the house, he heard giggling from upstairs and smiled knowing exactly where it was coming from. So Troy went up the stairs and down the hall to the princess themed room to find his beautiful wife playing with their 13 month old daughter: Destiny Michelle Bolton.

"I knew I heard my two favorite girls." Troy said with a smile as Gabriella and destiny looked up with smiles.

"Dada!" Destiny said as she walked over to Troy.

"Hey baby girl. Daddy missed you today." Troy said as he kissed her on the forehead which made her laugh.

"And I missed you too." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella.

"Well we missed you too. I took her with me to the studio and she had a blast." Gabriella said as she tickled her stomach.

"You are already trying to turn her into a singer." Troy said with a laugh.

"Well I'm not the one who brought her a basketball before she was even born." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"Hey it's never too early to start, isn't that right Des." Troy said as she smiled.

"Come on I have a surprise for you two."

"Troy what did you do?" Gabriella said.

"Nothing, trust me you'll love it." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and followed Troy.

"Here this is for you Des." Troy said as he sat her in front of a box.

Destiny looked confused at first but once she opened the box she jumped when she saw a golden retriever puppy.

"Puppy!" Destiny said as her parents laughed.

"Yeah princess, it's a puppy and she's all yours." Troy said as the puppy licked Destiny's face.

"What are you going to name her sweetie?" Gabriella said.

"Bewa." Destiny said with a smile as she got the name from her favorite Disney princess movie.

"It's prefect sweetie." Gabriella said petting Bella's head.

"Don't you want to know your surprise now?" Troy said coming up behind Gabriella.

"Troy what did you get me now?"

"Close your eyes." Troy said as Gabriella did as she was told.

"Now open them." Troy said as Gabriella came face to face with two tickets to Paris.

"Paris! OH MY GOD!" Gabriella said jumping on Troy making him laugh.

"I'll take it that you like your gift."

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too." Troy said as the two kissed.

**There you have it the last chapter of Back from the past. Thank you everyone who reviewed and read the story. I'm thinking about doing a squeal but I have other ideas in my mind so please stay with me.**


End file.
